Ghosts of Pandora
by Jemini the Wanderer
Summary: The Destroyer is dead, the vault hunters have left the planet, and Patricia finally has the Vault key to herself...or does she? Something ancient, something Eridian has escaped from the vault...and Patricia has something it wants.


Patricia tan, do what you can,

The Devils come to play.

You took what wasn't your to take

And now you have to pay

Patrician Tan, do what you can

The Devils come today

You took what wasn't yours to take

So he's here to take you away….

.

.

.

"What a ridiculous dream"

GHOSTS OF PANDORA

Chapter one: Schizophrenia and SkagSkin

Patricia Tannis was many things. Genius, analytical, observant, had a remarkable knowledge of Eridian Technology and the edible parts of a skag, maybe even crazy. But she was not superstitious…she should know, after all she did take a course on psychology. But for the love of her mother and her ruins (which to her were graciously more important) why could not figure out why she kept having the same dream. She credited it to schizophrenia, she had read about it once. Something about seeing things that weren't there and hearing voices. Well, she had that in spades then…but that still didn't explain why the vault key she had so recently acquired was pulsating and how the ruins around her were slowly turning red. "odd." She said to herself, musing at what the possibilities could be, before turning back to study the vault key.

*a few days earlier*

They had done, they destroyed the Destroyer….and they got all of Jack-Shit for doing it to. Actually they did get something. A whole lotta WASTED TIME….and some sweet guns from the lance too. But not too long after the brave vault hunters left. The portal reopened. The destroyer was dead; there was no doubt about that…but behind its overly large carcass the portal had re-opened and something else slipped through. Somthing Eridian…

_It slowly opened its eyes, Blinking at the harsh sunlight that came through. It wasn't used to these eyes…they were new. It felt the cold of the frozen wind ripping through its body, the flash of cold was new too. It wasn't used to such sensations. It stood in place for a few seconds, admiring its new form. Bipedal, it stood on two legs. So did its old form but it floated rather than treaded, which this one seemed to do. It looked up farther. Its legs were bulkier than his aforementioned forms, though that was probably due to actual use. A little higher up and it discovered its gender. Defiantly male, that was good. In his last form he was also male…or at least the equivalent of it anyway. His arms were shorter but proportionate to the rest of him and at his hands he was greeted with a familiar sight. Two pairs of small bones stuck out of the tops of each wrist. He smiled taking in the small comfort of familiarity. Before he could reach his hands up to his face though, he heard a noise from behind him. He shakily turned around, a little unsteady on his new feet, to gaze at the thing that had destroyed his race, his family, and his home. The Destroyer. The fat bloated inter dimensional monstrosity was dead, (the destroyer was destroyed…the irony was not lost upon him) killed millennia after his race had died when there was at last no hope to return…But it was dead, so how was it making sounds? His vision was pulled to the far right tentacle of the blue- pink blob. Something was moving…but what? He slowly took a step forward and saw what was active. A skag raised its head over the tentacle it had munching on. It too took a step forward, opened its split maw, and bellowed a challenge. He smirked, this skag would be no match for him, even in his new state of being, and he could use the skag amour for garments. He was quickly getting tired of this new sensation called cold. The skag took another step forward and he flicked his wrist. Purple blue blades of energy sprung to life over the tops of his hands. The skag charged, so did he…_

_End of chapter one_

Hey guys, I know this was short but its only starting out, cut me some slack yo! Anyway this will be my first borderlands fanfiction so lets hope it turns out good kay?

SOO SEE YOU NEXT WEEK! SAME BAT TIME, SAME BAT CHANNEL!


End file.
